War of the Divine:Tales from within the Ranks
by Rush the cat
Summary: A spin-off of series of one-shots fics of the upcoming main fic called "War of the Divine". More tales will be added later on. This has Grim-dark/War themes.
1. Chapter 1

Content of "War of the Divine: Tales from within the Ranks"

chapter1: content(duh _)

chapter2: Buck Shot tale (The Night Guard)

chapter3: Lunar Frost tale (Frozen in Time)

chapter4: Czar Crystal tale (Fury of the Flames)

chapter5: Midnight Lance Tale

chapter6: Emerald Ivy(Sweet-Tree) tale (War Log)

chapter7: Coalheart tale (A Commander's Oath)

chapter8: Hyperion tale (The Burning Past)

chapter9:credits/links

info: we don't own the ponies, Hasbro does. Every OC's that appears in this fic, belongs to their creators who was involve in this spin-off fan fiction. More tales will be added to the fic later on.

also these are one-shots telling the OCs that will appear in the main fic, their lives. these stories take places during or before the main fic. finally, the tab for reach new paragraphs doesn't appear when i post the chapters for some reason, so sorry to the writers and the readers about this.


	2. Chapter 2 Buck Shot tale

The Night Guard

So, you want to know why I follow her? It's not an easy story, but if that's what you want...

My homeland was near the edges of Equestria, A place people only spoke of in whispers; the Waste. the Waste was a land that hand only two rules: do whatever it takes to survive, and that there are no rules. I adapted quickly.

"Buckshot, get your flank moving. we need to get these supplies to the Waste survival center before it gets too hot." my only child hood friend, Snowsong, said,

shrugging her saddlebags back into place. Already, the sun was blazing through the dry air of the Waste, cooking me in my armor barding.

"Well, they won't get the supplies if _we _don't survive first!" I shouted over the caravan of earth ponies and their cargo.

The idea was stupid, honestly. a Waste "survival" center? surprisingly, the building was made by some higher-up in Canterlot. Somepony noticed us struggling, at least. I Levitated my pistols up and cleaned the sand from their barrels, cantering along the side of an earth pony named Cluster-bomb, who worked with explosives.

"So, that yer fine piece of flank up there?" he asked, nodding towards Snowsong's retreating plot.

I glared at Cluster-bomb and punched his shoulder with a hoof, then trotted to the front of the caravan, just in time to see the building in the distance.

"Looks like we're here. I'll go on ahead and let hem know we're coming." I yelled over my shoulder.

The scene was garish, even for a Waste event. bodies littered the ground around the survival center like trash throughout the rest of the waste. I let Snowsong puke and lean against my side as I observed the first body. a well groomed blue unicorn with a bullet through her head. signs of rape littered her plot and other areas, as they did with the other female bodies, and some male ones. I levitated most of the bodies from our path as I led Snowsong and the other highers hooves into the building. then the first shots sounded. everywhere around me, the dry air filled with the red mist of the other ponies blood. I ducked and looked around, then noticed something. I was the only one left.

I levitated Snowsong's body into the building with me and set her down. six shots, all to her head. I felt the tears flow over my muzzle, and I raised my dual pistols in front of me. they would die. whoever they where, they where dead ponies. My mad canter out the door of the center was noticed, just as I had planned. The first few bullets rattled off into the sand behind me, but the sniper ponies where getting smarter. thirteen or fourteen rounds rattled off of my armor barding in succession, filling me with more anger. I charged the hill and found the sniper ponies, basic bumpkins of the waste. they didn't last long.

I laid in the sand as the night took over, chilling me to the core. I dug my hooves in and waited for the inevitable; death. two ribs had cracked and pierced my lungs, but I had still kept fighting, fueled by rage rather than air. my spine had fractured in seventeen different vertebra, but still I had smashed each snipers muzzle in with my bare hoof. my magic

had ran dry, and still I buried my comrades. as I waited for death to take me, I heard the flapping of mighty wings, and a voice told me, in a way that made me believe, that I was worth everything to her. I looked up, breaking another vertebra, into the eyes of a light blue alicorn.

"lady...Luna." I said, with the last of my breath, and she nodded, then her horn glowed.

I awoke two days later in a comfortable bed, then trotted down the pearl white halls, exploring. I walked towards a room at the end of the hall and knocked with my hoof. inside, Luna's voice pierced through me. "Buckshot, I'm glad your awake. I have an offer for you. would you like to be my bodyguard?"

"Yes, My queen."


	3. Chapter 3 Lunar Frost tale

Frozen in Time

1000 years, has it been over 1000 years since I got started in all of this. You may ask yourself how is it possible for anypony to be around for over one thousand years, and that only the two princesses were that old? I by no means am that old. This still not making any sense? Maybe it would be best if I told my story, otherwise you may be confused and think that this pony has gone crazy.

The land where I am from is in the far north of Equestria, it is a place where non unicorns would be insane to go anywhere near. Being a unicorn in those times had its advantages, while now having a specialty now is for your basic professions like cooking or cleaning. Back then it was far different, you had to protect oneself and that is exactly what I did. If you did not, you most likely would have ended up dead somewhere. It snowed almost constantly and if you were not careful you would die, and your body would most likely never be found.

I was what you could call bizarre, most ponies would love the sun and worship it. Not me, I loved the night. It was one of the most peaceful times for me, that is when the weather was at its calmest. I guess my parents felt the same way, after all my name is Lunar Frost, or maybe its because I was born at night. Oh well I'm starting to tell another story, one that you don't want to hear quite yet. You want to hear how I am over a thousand years old and how I ended up with serving the Princess Luna. Then again if their is no one higher then her, she should be a queen, so I guess Queen Luna would be right. There I go getting off subject, sorry about that. The story without any interruptions begins now, cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I heard that somewhere forgot where though.

Well I'll begin where I should have and that is when I seen enough of this tired old freezing dump of a land. I wanted to leave and protect the one who brought the beauty that is the night to Equestria. You must realize that up to this point I was still a blank flank and had yet to receive my mark, but I told myself even if it was not my true talent I would still work on trying to protect Luna, even if she had no clue who I was I would enter the royal guard and due what it took to protect the princess. From that point on I trained constantly in both the ways of the mage and of the warrior.

Days passed and those days became weeks, and the weeks became months. I worked constantly on perfecting my craft, and I finally did enough to what could be called a battle mage. I then packed my stuff for the long journey ahead, and it was just in time. I did not notice as i was training seeing as I secluded myself away so I could train by myself, but my homeland had become somewhat of a battle zone. What I seen was something nopony should ever have to go through, I seen brothers and sisters kill each other over food. A nasty sight to behold, and something I am glad I got out when I did. Using all of my strength I ran as fast as I could, it was a long and painful journey to get out from there but somehow I did.

My journey led me to where the Everfree Forrest currently is, but back then it was nothing like it is today. Back then it was a beautiful sight, but alas that is a story best saved for another time. Though the journey had taken me several weeks, I arrived at my destination. The castle was more beautiful than the one in Canterlot today. I had arrived late one night, and there I seen her for the very first time. Princess Luna, with her royal guard escorting her of course, the guard were not too thrilled when they seen a half exhausted pony show up near the castle. Even though it almost killed me when I gave Princess Luna one of the largest bows ever attempted by any pony. I passed out for a but after that, and was awoken when I was being hauled to the castle to recuperate. When they seen I had awaken they let me down when I insisted that I walk by myself.

That is when I heard it and dashed away, the guards following after me, yelling about how I am showing huge disrespect to the princess and should be banished. Living in seclusion in extremely harsh weather can teach you that even in pain you have to listen and be ready for anything. As I rushed and galloped, I came across a young filly who had ventured too far into a wild beasts territory. Don't ask me what she was out doing venturing into the forest late at night in the first place, maybe she was stargazing, or possibly she wasn't that smart to begin with. But, the next thing I remember I was standing over the body of the beast and the young filly was hiding behind me thanking me for saving her. I guess the princess liked what she saw. because she had promised me to be enrolled into her royal guard, and the next thing I knew I was out again.

This time it really took out of me because when I awoke next it was a few weeks later and I had woken up in the hospital. I was told I was stupid for what I had done. I had been injured pretty badly, the princess could have waited to tell me that about my selfless act I was in the royal guard but she must have knew how badly I was injured and wanted me to fight to survive. What she also should have mentioned was that even though I was told I was in the guard that I still had to go through training to be apart of it. That didn't matter to me though, I went through the training and took every night shift I could. The royal guard didn't have specific divisions for the guard, the royal guard was the royal guard as in the entire royal family. Something my stupid mind didn't think through, but even though I was called an idiot for wanting to work through out the night I didn't care. I always did prefer the night. Even though on my shifts I barely if ever got to see the moon princess, I was happy.

I was shocked when the princess started to change, I didn't see it first hand just what everypony told me. It was quite a shock, I didn't know what to think. The princess always was so kind and loving whenever I saw her, there was no way that it could be true. But before I knew it Princess Celestia had banished her to the moon, and she took up both of the duties of the sun and moon. Life after that became rather boring and mundane. Whenever I looked up at the moon at night and seen the Mare in the Moon, I don't know why but it did not fill me with the same joy it once used to. In fact the moon had filled me with great sadness, it was a few months after Princess Luna had been banished that I took my leave. Princess Luna was the reason I had my cutie mark, if I never had such peace at night with the moon I would have never wanted to enroll in the Royal Guard and I never would have almost died trying to protect the young filly. My cutie mark of an icy shield with an ice sword going through it would never be there.

It was shortly after I left the royal guard that I had began doing some intense research, if Princess Luna would be banished for a 1000 years I wanted to be there when she came back. I wanted to see if there were any spells that could extend a ponies life for an extended period of time. Alas there was nothing that would help, there were some that would at most make a pony live fifty percent longer. Nothing that would help me, but then I came to the conclusion that if extending the life would not work why not halting the age by a magical sleep. The chances seemed small but there was a chance. I found a spell that would cause a pony to fall into a sleep for a predetermined amount of time, granted the longer the sleep the greater chance that friends and loved ones would not be around anymore. I had already thought of that when I was searching for the extending life spells, and I was always solitary so that would not be a problem. I decided that the best place for me to got would be back to my old home in the north.

I was told during my royal guard service days that nothing was around there anymore, and that everyone killed each other. It hurt then that my parents and family were all gone at the time, but when they had gone insane along with everypony there that they died then. When I made it back I went to the make shift grave site I made for them. Princess Celestia had decided to stop the near constant snow and I was able to find the grave sites. Before I cast the spell I went to lay down by the gravestones, when the spell was cast it took immense magical power but it was done, I was pretty much encased in pure ice. The ground also began to surround me and I drifted peacefully to sleep. Only to awaken when Princess Luna came back.

The next thing I remember is awaking in the morning the ground and ice that surrounded me quaked, when I got out my body was weak and I knew it. What surprised me was that it wasn't a cold snowy wasteland, it was a small town and it was green. There were people cheering saying that Princess Luna had returned and Nightmare moon had been vanquished. I knew where I had to go, to see the princess once more and that her glorious night could be seen again. This time no matter how much it pained me I had to set off not galloping at full speed. As I made my way across Equestria, I found out that there had been some changes in those one thousand years. It was not as small as it used to be and my home was far from the northern part of Equestria. The technology had also greatly improved, what technology there was in my time. After many beautiful nights of traveling I made it to a small town bordering the Everfree Forrest known as Ponyville. Everything had changed, the Everfree Forrest was now a dangerous place to be and that the castle was no longer there. The castle had moved to a city called Canterlot, I decided to stay in Ponyville for a while to find out as much as I could about this new world. Keeping to myself nopony even paid attention to me, which in my case was wise. If I told them that I was apart of the royal guard one thousand years in the past, they would lock me away and I would never be able to see the moon princess again. I must be patient if I want anything similar to my old life again.

The time had passed and I was just about ready to try and obtain my old position back, when something terrible happened. It seemed that a war was about to break out between Celestia and Luna. This would be a civil war where many ponies would turn against each other. From what I gathered something bad happened and now Celestia wanted her own sister dead, not banished to the moon again, dead. Not wanting a joyless night like those thousand years ago, I would do whatever it took to protect Luna, it was then that I set out. I do not know how long the journey took me but by some miracle I had spotted Princess Luna. I tried to approach her reminding her of who I am but before I could I was ambushed, not that I fought back or anything. I was taken away by the ponies who were traveling with her. I told them that I meant the Princess... no at this point he was now my queen. That I meant the Queen no harm, and by some miracle they allowed me to speak with her. I had talked to Queen Luna about who I was and that when she left I used some magic to wait until she had come back not as Nightmare Moon but as Luna the kind and gentle princess from my past. None of them had believed me until I told her the story about the young filly and how I was horribly injured and how she told me I was in the Royal Guard to give me something to live for. This had sparked her memory and she asked if I wanted to have my position back, but at her side, I told her that type of position is not right for me and I would rather be in charge of a reserve battalion. Queen Luna agree to let me do this.

Well now you know how I came to serve the Knights for the Republic. Maybe I'll tell you another story some other time.


	4. Chapter 4 Czar Crystal tale

**Fury of the Flames**

War. War never changes. It doesn't matter what (or who) is the cause of the straggle, war is always a bloodbath, where brave warriors fight, kill and die in the name of Luna, Celestia, Equestria, Freedom and so on. This is a tale of times, when the fires of war raged upon Equestria once again. The once green country was now a battlefield, haunted by the souls of those unfortunate beings who gave their lives for something you may call revenge, rebellion, tyranny.

For Czar Crystal and his soldiers, it was just another fight against the odds. The brave ponies and unicorns of the 1st Lance of the glorious 2nd Battalion stood at the edge of yet another field of battle. Flames scorched the land, corpses filled the field and the wounded warriors were crying for help – the enemies of Luna have finally taken the lesson, and were retreating. They swore revenge, but soon they will learn that there is no hope for them to win. The unit had some losses, some of them will not see the day when the banner of Luna finally waving proudly over the smoking ruins of Canterlot. But losing someone who is close to the heart is not rare in a war.

As they watched the burning horizon, memories of the past invaded Czar's mind. Memories he always wanted to chase away. But these were the memories that made him fight on. He touched the left side of his face, but he could only feel the coldness of his mask, covering the scars left by the flames of the devastation which destroyed his hometown. Screaming friends and loved ones, burning buildings and the faces of his dying relatives. All because of the tyrant called Celestia. She thought that there is nothing that could stop her to be the ruling matriarch of Equestria again, except her sister, Luna. After Nightmare Moon's defeat at the hooves of the Elements of Harmony, Luna was the only thing standing between Celestia and her plans of world domination. But after her bold escape from Canterlot, Celestia did everything she could to kill her. Along with all who stood up against her dream of the new order, and in her eternal rage, she wanted to destroy everything and everypony in her path to reach her goal. So far, she did not succeed.

Now, as the flames were devouring the field, Czar began to shiver as the adrenaline and the heat of the battle started to disappear.

"Everything alright, boss?" asked one of his soldiers.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But you had that strange look again…"

"And? I can't see the problem with remembering who we are and where we came from. Haven't we all seen the rage of that tyrant? Haven't we all lost something precious? Our hearts were broken, our spirits were tortured and our bodies were beaten. Is that enough?"

"Of course it is, boss. You are always right. What's our next move?"

"I see if I can contact HQ."

As Czar was asking for a telepathic comm. channel, he saw silhouettes appearing on the opposite edge of the battlefield. They were Celestia's followers who came to recover their wounded comrades.

"Can you see them too?"

"Yes sir, what should we do now?" asked a unicorn.

"Burn them. All of them."

"But sir… they are medics. They are here to save those poor beings. And… we should show them that we are better. I mean… we are spiritually above them. Aren't we supposed to be the good guys?"

"Why should we show mercy? Did they show mercy when they slaughtered innocents? Or when they destroyed entire towns and villages? They do not deserve our mercy! Never! As long as I live, they will pay for what they've done!"

"Than we shall give them Luna's mercy" said the lance's Captain, Moonshine. She was the spiritual leader of the ponies of the unit, the one who was the living reminder for what the ponies fought for. "I know how much hatred you have towards them, but we should leave them to do what they must." her voice was like a calming wind of kindness that made Czar shiver again.

"Yes… I think you're right, sister. I almost let my anger consume me. I'm sorry everypony. The fight is over and victory is ours. We need noting more to return home proudly. Thank you, sister."

"The flames in your soul are shining brighter then ever, brave knight of the night. This decision was hard, but right." Moonshine said, smiling at Czar.

"But this does not mean that we are merciful. As soon as we meet them again, we will kill them all. But for now, I think we should leave this place." said Czar with flames of wrath in his eyes.

He ordered his warriors to get ready for the long trip. But as they were saddling up, he looked back at the flaming field again. He thought, "The new world will rise from the ashes. The ashes left by the proud Knights of the Holy Knight and the Scorchers. If we want to set out the fires of war, we will have to use our own fire. Celestia's pathetic servants shall leave in peace, but we'll meet them soon. Very soon. And they will have no mercy that time."

After everything was ready, they began to trot from the scene of the bloody combat. But they left something behind. A large stone, made out of moon rock, filled with the names of those who were killed in the vicious fight. And it had a sentence, sacred for all of Luna's followers:

"Luna potest vos defendere et Stellarum in lumine Noctis lucebit semita tua"

("May the Moon protect you, and the light of the Stars of the Night shine upon your path.")


	5. Chapter 6 Emerald IvySweetTree tale

Emerald Ivy (sweet-tree) war log

Emerald scouted ahead , once again ignoring her commander's orders for all members of the 2nd battalion 8th lance to stay in camp, but when you're the only Pegasus in a all unicorn and earth-pony lance it makes no sense to not use your wings to your comrades benefit. At least that's the excuse she always gives when being reprimanded. She crept further along the cloud-line trying to get a better view of the enemy camp, a passing breeze brushed away some of her cover but brought with it the distinct smell of cinnamon. This brought pangs of old memories back to the seasoned pony…equestrian hadn't always been like this…she hadn't always been like this.

Before the war she had lived in a floating greenhouse of sorts near the western edge of the Everfree forest, never quite understanding other ponies problems with it, it was different but different didn't always mean bad. She had been a baker and a farmer, growing the ingredients used in not only her own sweets and baked goods but those of sugarcube corner and apple acres orchard. The war has changed many a pony. To truly know how the war had affected her you would have to know that while she lived in Ponyville she wasn't born there. Her place of birth and where her parents lived was a small village half the size of Ponyville known as Saddlem. A nice place but they don't much care for ponies that are different from them. That's why she left, but she did still visit now and again. It was on one such visit that she found out the village wasn't there anymore… Celestia had burnt it to the ground along with everypony there. Dealing with the grief was the hard part, knowing what do to next was easy. She flew home as fast as she could muster packed a bag left her garden in the care of her friend Raindrop..and then joined the resistance of the New Lunar Republic. She wanted to make sure nopony else had go through what she had, and to dethrone Celestia and make her answer for her actions.

After scouting ahead she returned to camp to report all her findings, while she didn't always follow orders she'd be damned if she was gonna let anypony in the 8th Lance get hurt if she could stop it. The 8th healed and kept safe the other ponies of NLR and Knights, and she kept the ponies of the 8th safe.

fin


	6. Chapter 7 Coalheart tale

A Commander's Oath

"Commander?" The voice sounded fearful and yet worried at the same time. The armored figure in the room turned around with a low sigh "report" the stallion said to his underling.

"We've found them my liege" suddenly the soldier paused and built up courage to continue "found them all".

At the funerals, commander Coalheart was lost in his thoughts, he wondered what could in Equestria happen to his greatest soldiers, to his 3rd lance, what could have happened to a warrior so hardened as Firemane, the knight who commanded them. It was a long and mournful day and he took a decision: 3rd lance was to be no more so their dead could be remembered as long as the 6th battalion existed, their torn and rent armors, no doubt from powerful magic, would be displayed whenever the 6th made camp.

Months later, which dragged away slowly with constant nightmares about the broken bodies and scorched coats of his soldier's, Coalheart finally found out what happened that fateful night. They captured a young colt dressed in the royal army attire who was fleeing directly from Celestia's army lines. The commander decided to take the interrogation by himself. He entered the tent where the colt was being held with a restraining iron yoke.

"Well what do we have here, a little turncoat?" said looking down into the shivering figure "are you not going to speak?".

"I…will, what do you want to know?" the young colt managed to speak under the heavy restraining device "what do you wish to know?"

Coalheart looked puzzled at the sudden cooperativeness of the prisoner but managed not to show it and replied "from the beginning kid, just start from what got you here and away from your beloved tyrant".

The interrogation went on for hours and at last the 6th battalion commander emerged from the tent with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Coalheart wandered away from the camp without his guard thinking about the last moments of life of his now lost 3rd lance. They were chosen by the tyrant herself for a single purpose: fear. She did not just destroy them utterly but tortured them with her powerful scorching magic, popping members out of their sockets, boiling the blood of those loyal soldiers and burning them from the inside out… for hours in front of her troops, witnesses to her power and ruthlessness. It was almost as he could see the smile on that deranged face of perfection as she rejoiced in the pain and misery she caused. It was then, alone in the outskirts of the Ever Free Forest that Coalheart finally shed tears for his valiant dead and spoke aloud.

"Never forget, never surrender".


	7. Chapter 8 Hyperion

Origin Story: Hyperion (The Burning Past)

It was raining as a light black male Pegasus with a brown mane and tail and wearing a black cloak, was flying above a dark forest. He kept flying until he saw the place he was looking for. The forest ended as a deep valley came in to sight. On the edge was a small grave and a old looking sword.

"hey, Clever..." greeted the Pegasus as he landed in front of the grave.

The Pegasus soon notice that the grave stone was cover in over grown vines and quickly remove them.

"there!" smiled the Pegasus as he can now clearly see the words of his dead friend once more "sorry I haven't visited in a while..." trailed off the Pegasus as he sat next to the grave and stared off into the valley below.

The Pegasus just sat there and didn't speak. The only sound that was made was the wildlife that was still out during this downpour but to the Pegasus, there was a other sound...Sounds of ponies, young and old, screaming in great pain. He didn't flinch as the ghosts from his past, soon took form around him.

"...I still see and hear their cries, Clever..." Whispered the Pegasus as he turned to the grave "...Ever since that dark night...The memory still burns in my mind..." As he rubs his forehead with his hoof "...I'm surprised I didn't go insane yet!" Laughed the Pegasus as the world around him, started to form into a small village and it was being consumed by flames...

flashback

"Burn it all down, boys!" Ordered a old looking gray unicorn, as he watched his men burn down a few buildings "leave nothing standing! The princess orders this village to be purge!".

"...We should help them..." Whispered a young Pegasus who was completey covered in gray armor as he tossed a large flame bomb into a nearby building.

As the Pegasus landed to refill his pack for more bombs, he heard his name as an older light gray male unicorn with a black mane and wearing light armor, ran up to him and spoke "Hyperion! Come with me!".

"what's wrong, Clever?" Quickly asked Hyperion as he opened his helmet visor "You look like you seen some-" that's all Hyperion could say before being dragged away by Clever's magic.

As both ponies entered an old abandoned warehouse, yet to be touched by firebombs, Clever spoke. His voice enraged, with a hint of regret and sadness "Do you know why we're burning this village down!".

Hyperion remembered the briefing that him and his squad got before entering the village and answered his close friend "that Epidemic, that is spreading across Eq-".

"WRONG!" Shouted his friend as he cut Hyperion off and quickly dashed over to a large crate to kick it open "THIS IS WHY!".

Hyperion was in shocked to see a small group of healthy village ponies as they were tied up and gagged. Without asking any questions, Hyperion quickly help his friend as they freed the ponies. As the village ponies was talking among themselves, Hyperion finally ask some questions and Clever quickly answered.

"our squad as been lied to, Hyperion! The real reasoned we're burning this village down is because Celestia is wiping out the small rebel group that was forming here!".

Hyperion quickly remembered about the rumors about a small rebel group that was forming in the east but he thought it was just rumors and nothing more. Before he could reply to Clever shocking truth, his friend spoke once more.

"Celestia elite Solar Guard, came in and wipe out the rebels" Clever turned to the doorway and spoke again as he watched as his teammates burn a nearby house "...We're just here to leave a message..." trailed off Clever as his sadness finally won over his anger.

Hyperion walked over to his friend and watched the scene as more building was set on fire. He knew what his friend wanted to say but he too didn't want to say it but he said it anyway.

"...To anypony who dares to start or hide a rebel group..." Whispered Hyperion as he placed his hoof on Clever's shoulder.

The two ponies soon gathered the village folks they saved and was about to let them escape as the two soldiers ponies exited the ware house. Sadly their commanding officer spotted them and surround them with a few elite soldiers. Clever explained what he uncovered but their commanding officer didn't care and ordered Hyperion to burn the warehouse down, while the village folks was still inside.

"w-what!" Said Hyperion as he was given a flame bomb "i can't-" that was all Hyperion could say as a blade hung under his throat from an elite soldier.

"DO IT BOY OR YOUR DEAD!" Shouted the commander as he rose his hoof as a sigh for the elite soldier to get ready to kill Hyperion.

Hyperion slowly faced the warehouse but as he did so, he caught Clever's eyes and there was more sadness than before. With one threw, the warehouse was on fire...So was the ponies inside as they screamed in pain...

end of flashback

The memories of the village ponies as they burn to death, was replaying in front of Hyperion as he started to laugh. The dark memory of that day, was always haunting him since he left the army with Clever. He believed he got, use to it but in truth, he was slowly going insane.

After finishing his crazed laughter, Hyperion turned to the grave once more and spoke as a creepy smile was forming on his face "You never hated me for what I did on that day, Clever." Soon tears started to form in his eyes as he continued to speak "...You should have hated me! I was always weak...My parents died when I was young and that event would have made me strong for when you died...But it didn't...".

Hyperion stared off to the dark gray skies and started to laugh again as it started to rain even harder. Soon thunder flashes across the sky as his laughter grew more insane. This was the breaking point for Hyperion as the world started to warp and bend around him. There was no turning back for him now...Until he heard his name as it was bring called from behind...

"Hyperion?" Said the voice as it got closer to him.

Hyperion turned to where the voice was coming from but stilled a had an insane look on his face. He swore that he saw Clever in front of him but that quickly vanish as a midnight blue female Pegasus with a purple mane and tail, with two black streaks threw both the mane and tail and wearing a dark blue armor, was standing there with a worry look. Hyperion sanely somehow return from the dark void of his mind and quickly spoke.

"Midnight? How in Luna name did you find me?" Ask Hyperion as he returned looking to the valley below "i know I didn't tell anypony where I was heading..." trailed off Hyperion as Midnight sat next to him.

"you didn't it, Hyperion." Answered Midnight as she face him "I followed you here because I notice something was wrong with you." Midnight then turned to the grave and notice the name on it and kind of understood why he was here "...So he's buried here...".

"yes, Midnight." Whispered Hyperion as he once again stared into the sky and notice the rain was slowly stopping "...It was my fault he died..." trailed off Hyperion as his sadness took over him.

Midnight was surprised to see him like this, since she always saw him so strong and he didn't show his emotion so much before. Without thinking, Midnight shouted at him to put himself together.

"Stop crying like a baby, Hyperion!" Yelled Midnight as she grab Hyperion by his shoulders "Get over what happen in the past and look into the future! Your one of the leaders of the rebel group called "New Lunar Republic" and your troops can't see you like this..." Midnight quickly let him go to look away from him "...Even I can't see you like this...".

Hyperion swear he saw a tear as it fell from Midnight cheek but he quickly brush it off and spoke with no sadness in his voice "Thank you, Midnight." smiled Hyperion as a ray of light broke through the clouds and hit him.

Midnight face him before wiping away something from her eyes and handed him something from her backpack.

"Here, we just got a message from 6th Battalion commander Coalheart." Said Midnight as Hyperion took the scroll and started to read it while she started to explain what was on the scroll "The raid on the Great Library of Aiur was successful. They didn't lose to many troops as Coalheart and his men recover the tomb that you and Princess Luna wanted." Finish Midnight as Hyperion too, finish reading the scroll.

"Good! When they return, we can start the first phase of the operation of the invading" said Hyperion as he pulled out the rusted and old looking sword from Clever grave and handed it over to Midnight, who tied it onto her back "Get that sword to Dark, right away. Without it, the invading can't start!" Spoke Hyperion as he open his wings.

Midnight was about to take off but Hyperion stop her as he spoke "Hey, Midnight. After this whole war is over, what about you and I go on a date?" smiled Hyperion as he notice her blushing and trying to find the words to answer her commanding officer. Lucky for her, Hyperion help her by saying "i was just joking. Besides, I believe one of our spies, keep asking for you when we get Intel from her...I believe her name was Senset or something like that?" As he rub his chin, to remember the mares name but it didn't help.

"**OH**! Her..." Said Midnight as she did a face-hoof and thought back when she kiss Sunset before escaping the prison "...Whatever, Hyperion. Let's g-".

"**HOLD IT!**" Ordered Hyperion in a very cold voice as he cut Midnight off "Remember **Lance Knight **Midnight, always give rank when speaking to your commanding officer!".

Midnight quickly blushes with embarrassment and saluted and shouted like any soldier will do when speaking to a commanding officer, when they made a mistake "SORRY SIR! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, GENERAL HYPERION!, SIR!".

Midnight's fear and embarrassment were quickly gone as they was replace with anger and joy as Hyperion took off to the sky and laughing. She took off after him and didn't speak to him as they reach the base camp of the "New Lunar Republic" group.

In the next coming days, Midnight and others will learn why the tomb that the 6th Battalion recovered from their raid and the sword that Dark was given to restore, was so important to the operation...

End


End file.
